


Little Mistakes

by Anonymississippi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drinks a candle and Carmilla won't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mistakes

“I’ve… well, here’s hot tea and a scented candle. I thought if you didn’t care for one you could always find comfort in the other.” Carmilla flicked the wheel of the lighter and the jarred candle flared, the wick faintly crackling at ignition. “You shouldn’t drink so much cocoa, you know. It’ll rot your teeth.”

Laura pushed off from her desk, rolling to Carmilla’s bedside. “If you were so concerned with my health, you could always help us—”

“No, I can’t. You know this, so why must you always paint me the irresolute monster? Knowing that with each request I can only offer you rejection?”

“You know the Dean better than any of us. How can we fight back without—”

“You _cannot_ fight!” Carmilla hissed, flinging herself upon the twin mattress. “I've warned you, Laura. I’ve spoken of what she was willing to do to me when I disobeyed her. And she cared for… well, I never truly know if she cares for me.”

“ _Cares_ for you? How can you think someone who manipulated you could care—”

“You mean like you did? With your off-white dress and party invitation? You knew what you were… knew that I…” Carmilla pursed her lips and course-corrected. “How might you categorize that interaction? Because the results were a nine-day captivity and starvation on my side.” She turned to stare at the ceiling. “And you wonder about my apathy? When I choose to invest myself, things never play out well for me.”

“That’s not… I didn’t know—” Laura clenched her jaw, then expelled a frustrated huff through her nose. “I won’t apologize for trying to help people!”

“And I won’t apologize for trying to keep you alive.”

“Then I suppose we’ve reached an impasse.”

“It would seem so. Drink your tea, buttercup. Those videos won’t edit themselves.”

Laura rolled back to her desktop, reaching for the warmth of her TARDIS mug. “I think you’ve been immortal so long you underestimate what humans can do… ow!”

“You drank the candle, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t you smell—”

“I thought you put vanilla in the tea!”

“Just goes to show how little mistakes can wound you.” Carmilla turned over to face the wall, grumbling into the yellow pillow. “Five degrees in as many decades, and that’s the lesson that sticks with me the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words or less challenge. And yes, I accidentally drank a candle once.


End file.
